


The Oval Office

by gabby227



Series: Presidential Stiles and First Husband Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Derek Hale, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Husband Derek Hale, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, President Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Secret Service Allison Argent, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: Derek's had one big fantasy reoccurring since Stiles became the President of the United States. And finally, Stiles is gonna make that fantasy a reality.





	The Oval Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virago77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virago77/gifts).



> This is part of the [President Stiles & First Husband Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167755) series, but this is a stand-alone, PWP, unrepentant smut. I tagged Dom/sub undertones just to be safe, but it's more like Stiles is just more dominant in general. The only thing you _really_ need to know is that Stiles is the President, Derek is the First Husband, and they have a lot of kids. I hope you guys like this.

Derek was just walking down the hallway, on his way to his studio, when suddenly he felt himself getting pulled into the bathroom. Inside, Derek looked at Stiles questioningly. "What are you doing?" he asked. Stiles' response was to push Derek up against the ink and kiss him like his life depended on it.

When Stiles slipped his tongue inside Derek's mouth, he let out a groan. _God_ , Stiles felt so good against him. Derek's hands automatically went to Stiles' waist, as Stiles' arms wrapped around Derek's neck and he dominated the kiss.

Something had definitely gotten into Stiles, although Derek wasn't complaining. He loved when his husband was like this. When Stiles knew what he wanted and took it. It was so fucking hot.

Stiles broke the kiss so they could breathe; Derek leaned in, dragging his nose down Stiles' neck, scenting him. Stiles' scent was so full of arousal that it almost made Derek dizzy. He smelled so fucking good. Stiles' natural scent smelled slightly of citrus, and it reminded him of the summer after the rain. It was warm, heady, and just all around _Stiles_.

Stiles pulled Derek's lips back to his for a rough kiss. When they broke apart this time, Stiles started fumbling with the belt on Derek's jeans.

"What are you doing?" Derek hissed. "Stiles, you have a meeting with the Department of Werewolf Rights in twenty minutes."

"I know," Stiles said. "Which means I have to be quick." He dropped to his knees and undid Derek's jeans, and pulled them down his thighs. He reached into his boxers, wrapping his fingers around Derek's dick and pulling it out.

"Did you forget that the Secretary of Werewolf Rights is, in fact, a werewolf?" Derek asked, letting out a small gasp as Stiles stroked him the hardness. "She's going to smell me all over you."

"And?" Stiles asked. He glanced up and looked at Derek through his long lashes. "We're married, dude. She knows that. And married people have sex."

Stiles leaned down and licked a stripe up the underside of Derek's cock, and he let out a moan. Giving head was something that Stiles was good at and also loved doing. As he wrapped his lips around Derek's cock, Derek's hands flew to his hair.

"Nuh uh," Stiles said, pulling off. "Grab the edge of the sink. You can't mess up my hair. I've got a meeting with the Department of Werewolf Rights in eighteen minutes, remember?"

Derek nodded, barely coherent, and grasped the edge of the sink instead. When Stiles' mouth began working over his cock, Derek bit his lip and groaned. He gripped the sink so tight he thought he was going to break it.

Stiles reached out and cupped Derek's balls, massaging them in his hand, as he continued to suck Derek's soul through his dick. Derek would never get over how good Stiles was at this.

Stiles shifted, relaxed his jaw and took Derek in as deep as he could. When his nose was buried in the dark hairs Derek had at the base of his dick, Stiles swallowed around him.

"Oh holy fuck!" Derek exclaimed, still trying to be as quiet as he could. "Shit, Stiles, so good. You're going to make me cum."

Stiles pulled off of him, "That's the idea." He took a breath before licking another stripe up his cock. "C'mon, Derek, I need you to cum for me."

Stiles put his mouth back on Derek's cock and Derek knew he wasn't going to last long at all. He could feel the tightening of his balls, the barely there pressure that told him he was going to cum. He gave a warning moments before cumming down Stiles' throat. It was then that Derek felt the sink crack beneath his fingers.

Stiles sucked him through the aftershocks before pulling off him with a soft pop. He wiped away some cum that dribbled down his chin and sucked it off his thumb.

"God, Stiles, get up here," Derek growled, lifting Stiles up and attacking his mouth hungrily. Derek chased the flavor of himself on Stiles' tongue and moaned when he found it. He wanted so badly to return the favor, but Stiles had that meeting in six minutes. So instead, he kissed him like his life depended on it, and when they broke apart, they were both panting.

"Save some of that for later, hot stuff," Stiles said, winking. "I'll see you after my meeting." After straightening his tie and giving himself one last look in the mirror, he winks at Derek again and left.

***

Several hours later, Allison showed up in Derek's studio and just watched him for a few good minutes. Then she said, "Mr. Stilinski-Hale, the president would like to see you."

Derek nodded, "Can you get someone to clean this up for me?" When Allison nodded, Derek put his shirt back on and then asked, "Do you know where he is?"

Allison nodded again, "He's in the oval office. I don't know what he wants, he just wants to see you."

Derek nodded. He checked the clock on the wall before saying, "The kids are going to be home in about twenty minutes. Will you make sure they get started on their homework?"

Allison nodded again, and Derek left to go see what Stiles wanted. When he stepped into the office, he noticed there were no agents inside,and Stiles was sitting at his desk with his hands folded on top.

And that almost did it for Derek, alright? Because he loved his husband, and while Stiles was always going to be the adorable goofball he'd grown up with, when he put on his suit and went to run the country, he was an altogether different Stiles. President Stiles was confident and authoritative, extremely charismatic and charming. It was fucking sexy.

"Hey, babe," Derek said. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"C'mere, Derek," Stiles' voice was sultry, sexy, and Derek recognized the tone as the tone of voice Stiles used during their sexy times. And Derek almost passed out when he heard it.

Derek came to stand beside Sties' desk. Stiles stood up, put his arms around Derek's neck and then whispered huskily in his ear, "Do you want me?"

"I always want you," Derek said, swallowing. "You know that."

"Good. Because I distinctly remember something you once said about you, me, and this desk.

And Derek almost fainted.

He and Stiles talked back and forth about random topics during whatever they time had together. They would often talk about their fantasies, and just because they'd been together fifteen years didn't mean their sex life was bland. It totally wasn't, okay? Because they always found ways to make it exciting.

The last time they laid in bed and just talked after a round of mind-blowing sex, Stiles had asked Derek if he had any new fantasies. And Derek thought, _what the hell_ , and told him of a fantasy he'd had since Stiles was inaugurated.

And it looked like that fantasy was about to be a reality.

Stiles leaned up and kissed Derek, hard and hungry. Derek hands flew to Stiles' waist as he returned the kiss with great fervor. Stiles cupped Derek's cheek as his mouth attacked Derek's hungrily. Stiles let out a moan when Derek's lips left to suck a bruise in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, someplace he knew a shirt would hide. Because it would look tacky if the president was covered in hickeys -- even if he _was_ married to a werewolf.

Or, at least, that's what Stiles always told him.

Derek reached behind Stiles, cupped his ass, and pinned him to the desk. He ground their erections together and Stiles let out a groan.

"I need to be inside you," Stiles groaned. Their clothes came off quickly, and then Stiles looked at Derek. "Bend over the desk."

With a wolfish grin, Derek happily complied. Stiles fell to his knees, spread Derek's cheeks apart, and licked a stripe over his hole. Derek's head fell to the desk and he groaned.

As Stiles opened him up, first with his tongue and then with his fingers, Derek let loose with a delicious groans and moans and filthy words. Stiles loved it, and he was so hard right now, and he needed to be inside of Derek.

"That's enough," Derek said, starting to beg. "I'm ready, I'm so fucking ready. Please, Stiles, please fuck me."

That was enough encouragement for Stiles. He reached into his drawer and removed the lube he had placed there earlier. He squirted some on his palm, slicked himself up and pressed the blunt head of his dick into Derek's heat. Stiles pushed into Derek in one smooth motion, groaning when he bottomed out.

"You're so fucking tight," Stiles murmured. "God, you feel so fucking good, Der. So good."

"You too," Derek said. "Now move."

Stiles could do nothing but comply. He grasped Derek by the hips and started to thrust, shallowly at first, then deeper and faster, and it wasn't long before he was fucking him hard and fast.

"Shit, Der, I'm not gonna last very much longer," Stiles growled. "I'm so fucking close."

"C'mon, Stiles," Derek said, looking over his shoulder. "Cum for me. I wanna feel you fill me up."

"How badly do you want me to fill you up, Derek?" Stiles growled out.

"So bad. I want to smell like you so every wolf in the vicinity can tell you that you're mine. I want to reek of you. I want everyone to know."

And that's what pushed Stiles over the edge. He came inside of Derek. When he caught his breath, Stiles pulled out of Derek, him into a stranding position, spun him around and then dropped to his knees.

"You didn't cum," Stiles grunted out. "I want you to cum." And then he swallowed Derek down to the root.

"Oh holy shit," was Derek's response before his hands flew to Stiles' hair. "I'm not gonna last long, Stiles. I'm so close already."

Stiles bobbed his head, and when he realized how close Derek was, he hummed around him. Giving one last warning, Derek came down Stiles' throat.

He came so hard that his legs shook, and he had to grab the edge of the desk so he didn't fall over. After Stiles let him go with a soft pop, he climbed to his feet and kissed his husband.

Even though Derek was barely coherent, he manged to pull his clothes up as Stiles did the same. Stiles led him over to the couch that was against the wall of the room, and he helped Derek lie down. Then Stiles lied down, half on top of them, and they cuddled as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/).


End file.
